Behind the Scenes
Everything from Behind the Scenes on Reign * Cast Photos * Paparazzi Photos * Mary Stuart's Fashion Style * Adelaide Kane's Fashion Style * Reign's Fashion Style * Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style * Make-Up * Social Media Interviews * Magazine Issues * Video Interviews * People's Choice Award * Monte-Carlo Television Festival Season Two Behind the Scenes - 89.jpg|@torrancecoombs @seanjteale @CWReign finally get to see latest episode! Kira's 1st in major show! #sheppardsdaughter Greer's Wedding Dress.jpg|First look at Greer's Wedding Dress Behind the Scenes - 84.jpg|Look who stopped by the #Reign set to say hi! So great to see you again @alanvansprang!! #KingHenryForever Behind the Scenes - 86.jpg|@CWReign behind the scenes on set in #Toronto! #Reign #Actor #tv Behind the Scenes - 85.jpg|@torrancecoombs @CWReign Chilly evening Day 4 Behind the Scenes - 83.jpg|'The Lamb and the Slaughter' behind the scenes @torrancecoombs @toby_regbo #Reign Make-Up - 7.png|Yeah they arrived @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @CWReign @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 82.png|Churros!!! Behind the Scenes - 81.png|Why getting any work done today is next to impossible.. Behind the Scenes - 80.png|Casual with the Queen. Great to see #MeganFollows at the #Reign offices today! Make-Up - 6.jpg|Official brush washing day @Sigma_Pro @realtechniques @MAKEUPFOREVERUS @VeNeill #reign @ReignTheCW Behind the Scenes - 77.png|Cast and crew admire @FredGerber makes us pizzas@reignwriters @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 78.png|“@laysladeo: WE READY @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs @seanjteale @apetrizzle ” great shot! #Reign Behind the Scenes - 76.jpg|@alanvansprang I've ordered a t shirt for you... Behind the Scenes - 75.jpg|#3DHD #SigmaBeauty absolutely love this brush..buying more @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @MakeupAlley @MakeupArtistmag Behind the Scenes - 74.jpg|@seanjteale #photobombmary @AdelaideKane @CWReign @reignwriters @Lauriewritenow Behind the Scenes - 79.png|3 Generations of actors @MapoftheStars @CWReign @Lauriewritenow Behind_the_Scenes_-_73.jpg|“@I_Am_Purva: Aww seems like someone chained you up.. but I love that pic.. ���� ” Throwback to when Wall and I met. Behind_the_Scenes_-_72.jpg|Today's lineup @ReignDaily #reign #stars Behind_the_Scenes_-_72.png|Ep 7 table read!! #ReignRead Behind the Scenes - 71.jpg|On set #reign @reignwriters Behind the Scenes - 70.jpg|Background performers #reign Behind the Scenes - 69.jpg|Behind the scenes #reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_68.jpg|Makeup trailer @ReignDaily #reign Behind the Scenes - 67.jpg|First time using the @Sigma_Pro #3DHD brush on my actor @torrancecoombs today on the #cw set of #reign and loving it! Behind the Scenes - 66.jpg|Location Scout - @CWReign Ep: 208 Cast Photos - 70.jpg|Don't miss alumna @cstoppsrun tonight at 9 ET on CTV Two as she joins the cast of @CWReign! Cast Photos - 69.jpg|Don't miss Reign tnght: 9 pm ET on @CTV_Television for @CWReign ! You'll see me and this handsome fella #CraigParker! Cast Photos - 68.jpg|Someone is coming back 2 play with all the lovely #reign folk 2nite in #ReignSeason2 premiere @ 8e/5p on @M3TV #yay Cast Photos - 67.jpg|Eyeshadow drawer ��������@Sigma_Pro @TooFaced @UrbanDecay @SoniaKashuk @VISEART @thebalm @BobbiBrown @MarcJacobsCo Behind the Scenes - 65.jpg|Evening smoke @AdelaideKane @caitlinstasey @toby_regbo Behind the Scenes - 66.jpg|Beautiful location this week at the farm... Behind the Scenes - 64.png|Horsey face set selfie with Sid. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 63.png|“@imadowner2: "@fraryishot: @seanjteale �� #PleaseBeANiceBoy” a poor attempt at the old spice advert s'all Behind the Scenes - 62.png|Still from episode 2x01 - "The Plague" with @toby_regbo and @seanjteale Behind the Scenes - 61.png|Thanks for the #Reign love @EW! "She's now a warrior queen." Only 3 weeks till the premiere Behind the Scenes - 60.png|Prepare Catherine's throne. #Reign returns for Season 2 Thursday, Oct 2 at 9/8c. #BTS Behind the Scenes - 59.png|Back in black. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 58.png|Another #Reign-y day! #MakeItReign Behind the Scenes - 57.png|From the "other" brother to the Master of Horse and Hunt. See @torrancecoombs in #Reign, premiering Thursday, Oct 2! Behind the Scenes - 56.png|It's all coming together, #Royals! #ReignPremiere #ThePlague Behind the Scenes - 53.png||How many people does it take to kill a guy @reignwriters @AshleyRochaa Behind the Scenes - 54.png|It's all work and no play here promise @jonnykanyon Behind the Scenes - 55.png|Good to be queen. #queenforadayormore @ReignDaily @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 25.png|This handsome devil is PJ. He's Sid's horse double here in Ireland. #Reign - Aug 28 Behind the Scenes - 28.png|saving ourselves from the downpour @AdelaideKane #rainsonreign Behind the Scenes - 48.png|.@torrancecoombs is focused on season 2. Don't miss the return of #Reign Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c Behind the Scenes - 29.png|Love at first nuzzle @AdelaideKane @FredGerber @reignwriters Behind the Scenes - 33.png|Megan with the wonderful Susan our Irish producer #loveirishfilms @reignwriters @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 34.png|Looking forward or perhaps Scotland??? Somewhere over the rainbow…unicorns? @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 35.png|@toby_regbo Perusing his kingdom @AshleyRochaa @ReignTransport @reigncostumes @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 36.png|@toby_regbo with the Irish film crew. Sound and Wardrobe Behind the Scenes - 44.png|Anxious for Queen Catherine's return? You should be. #Reign premieres Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c! #BTS Behind the Scenes - 45.png|n response @torrancecoombs here's me and @toby_regbo trying to do impressions of each other Behind the Scenes - 37.png|Rehearsing at the Castle in Ireland @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane @reigncostumes @ReignTheCW Behind the Scenes 1.png|Here's @toby_regbo and @seanjteale taking a little direction. #Reign Behind the Scenes 2.png|Could it be? #Reign Behind the Scenes - 46.png Behind the Scenes - 47.png|The lads in the makeup trailer #ireland @toby_regbo @torrancecoombs @seanjteale Behind the Scenes - 38.png Behind the Scenes 3.png|Back at the castle. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes 23.png|@CWReign @Lauriewritenow Hangin' with the big dogs @ashfordcastle Behind the Scenes - 51.png|@AdelaideKane is everyone's #WCW. Don't miss the season premiere of #Reign Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c! Behind the Scenes - 50.png|Let our #MCM, @torrancecoombs, brighten up your day with this exclusive BTS photo! #Reign premieres Thursday, Oct. 2! Behind the Scenes - 49.png|#BTS from #Reign season 2 promotional photoshoot with @toby_regbo ❤️ KingFrancis #LongLiveTheKing Behind the Scenes - 52.png|Castle rocks Behind the Scenes - 30.png|Your favorite trio returns to the throne Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c! #Reign Behind the Scenes 4.png|“@reignwriters: Prepping ep 5 with #Basherine! Quit playing games with my heart! Behind the Scenes 5.png|The adventures of Bash and Condé (@seanjteale) out on the farm today. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes 6.png|Today's scene is pretty in tents. #Reign 6th Behind the Scenes - 39.png|#throwbackthursday sweatin' in the castle with my lobster fan, god I love this shot HAHAHA!! #Reign @HairReign Behind the Scenes 7.png|@gossipmarty: Who's this girl? ♥ That's @ellaballentine Behind the Scenes - 40.png||“@klippert: Me & Jonathan on set of REIGN. So much fun! Great cast&crew! @CWReign @jonnykanyon #Reign Behind the Scenes - 41 I.png| Last shot in this episode for these two Queens #MeganFollows @AdelaideKane @CWReign @Lauriewritenow Behind the Scenes - 31.png|Waiting in the trailer @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 32.png|A little late this evening @AdelaideKane @CWReign Behind the Scenes 11.png|Hanging with these crazy kids on the #Reign set! @torrancecoombs @caitlinstasey Behind the Scenes - 24.png|The girls grabbing energy thru caffeine @ReignTheCW @AdelaideKane @sarahlizwinter Behind the Scenes 12.png|On the #Reign set with these regal ladies! @AdelaideKane #MeganFollows Behind the Scenes 8.png|Thar she blows. Time to dirty this thing up. #Reign Behind the Scenes 13.png|wonders and marvels #reign #reisenrocker #niagarafalls Behind the Scenes 9.png|“@mynameispurpose: Saw Henri II & Catherine de Medici's tomb at St. Denis. They were simple people. Very cool! Behind the Scenes 14.png|Great read through today everybody! Can't wait to start shooting #ThePlague on Monday! #Reign Behind the Scenes 10.png|Back to work! #Reign Behind the Scenes - 27.png Behind the Scenes 15.png|Season 2 here we come! #MakeItReign Season One Behind the Scenes 16.png Behind the Scenes 17.png Behind the Scenes 18.png Behind the Scenes 19.png Behind the Scenes 20.png Behind the Scenes 21.png Behind the Scenes 22.png Behind the Scenes - 26.png Behind the Scenes 40.png Behind the Scenes 35.png Behind the Scenes 37.png Behind the Scenes 32.png Behind the Scenes 31.png Behind the Scenes 30.png Behind the Scenes 29.png Behind the Scenes - 256.png Behind the Scenes - 28.png Behind the Scenes 33.png Behind the Scenes - 27.png Behind the Scenes - 26.png Behind the Scenes 38.png Behind the Scenes 39.png Behind the Scenes - 25.png Behind the Scenes - 24.png Behind the Scenes - 23.png Behind the Scenes - 22 II.png Behind the Scenes - 22.png Behind the Scenes - 21.png Behind the Scenes 34.png Behind the Scenes - 20.png Behind the Scenes - 19 II.png Behind the Scenes - 19.png Behind the Scenes - 18.png Behind the Scenes - 17.png Behind the Scenes - 16.png Behind the Scenes - 15.png Behind the Scenes - 14.png Behind the Scenes - 13.png Behind the Scenes - 12.png Behind the Scenes - 11.png Behind the Scenes - 10.png Behind the Scenes - 4.png Behind the Scenes - 8.png Behind the Scenes - 7.png Behind the Scenes - 6.png Behind the Scenes - 5.png Behind the Scenes - 9.png Behind the Scenes - 3.png Behind the Scenes - 1.png Behind the Scenes.png Jackson Hodge-Carter I.png Peter DaCunha I.png Peter DaCunha II.png Peter DaCunha IIII.png Peter DaCunha V.png Peter DaCunha VI.png Peter DaCunha VII.png Behind the Scenes 41.png Behind the Scenes 42.png Behind the Scenes - 41.png Behind the Scenes - 42.png Behind the Scenes - 43.png Behind the Scenes - Ashford Castle.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ashford Castle II.jpg Behind the Scenes - Castle.jpg Behind the Scenes - Crew.jpg Behind the Scenes - Starling.png Behind the Scenes - Ep2.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep3.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep3 Toby.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep5.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep9.png Behind the Scenes - Ep10.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep10 Amy forsyth.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep10 II.jpg Behind the Scenes - Ep13.jpg Behind the Scenes - Toby.jpg Promotional Images - Mary S1.png Promotional Images - S2 - King Francis.png Promotional Images - S2 - Bash.png Behind the Scenes - Promotional images 1.png Behind the Scenes - Promotional images 2.png Behind the Scenes - Promotional images 3.png Behind the Scenes - Promotional images 4.png Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Gallery Category:Cast